The not so little Princess
by kittyperry
Summary: Sara Crewe awakens to desire.


**The not-so-little Princess**

_Sara Crewe awakens to desire._

This story is about Sara Crewe. Since coming to live with her Indian gentleman, Thomas Carrisford, Sara had had a wonderful life. She had finished her schooling and had been allowed complete access to her Uncle Tom's wide range of books, some of which, thought Sara, should not really have been made available to a young lady of her years. But Tom, who was not really her uncle, was indulgent, and never thought to question her or stop her desire for books and reading in any shape or form. In truth, he had encouraged her to read voraciously, as he himself was a lover of literature and art in all its forms. Sara had always loved knowledge and did not hesitate to educate herself in all the books on Eastern eroticism that littered the corner case of the library. In fact, as she read into the night, her young body awakening to the delights of sexual fantasy, Sara felt quite privileged to know in such graphic detail what went on behind the closed bedroom doors.

One warm summer night, as they returned home from Sara's first grown-up ball, where she had danced in the arms of her uncle, she realised that he was quite distracted. When they returned home, he dismissed Ram Dass, claiming the need to retire immediately.

Sara too felt tired yet restless. As she prepared for bed, Becky helping her settle in before departing for her own comfortable attic bedroom, Sara felt the need to check upon her uncle. She worried that his illness was returning. He had seemed almost feverish, desperate to disrobe and take to his bed. Not taking the time to relight the candle, she made her way silently in the dark, across the corridor to look in on her uncle. Perhaps she would need to call for a doctor.

She did not see him ill. Instead, the sight that met her eyes was something far more astonishing. She saw her guardian lying disrobed in bed, his skin almost golden by the light of the coal fire, stroking his hardened erection. As she watched fascinated, he began to moan lustily, thrusting his hips forward to draw as much pleasure as possible from his hand that was now moving almost brutally up and down his engorged flesh. As Sara watched spellbound, Tom groaned with passion, his words sounding distinctly like, 'My sweet Sara.' And then as she stood in the shadows, her own body responding to his magnificent display, he came, spurt after spurt of seed issuing from him.

Sara had read about the act of self-love, but to see it so expressed, so graphically was more than she could take. Rushing back to her chamber as silently as she had come, Sara pulled her covers over herself and slipped her hands deep under her nightdress. Soon she too was touching herself, imagining the large, smooth hands of her guardian, remembering his moans, his gasps, his final groan. Not long after, Sara too joined him in sweet shattering release.

The next morning Sara felt very uncomfortable at the thought of facing her beloved Uncle Tom. Not only had she seen him naked, partaking of sexual gratification, but she herself had brought herself to culmination while thinking of his hardened flesh. Even now, as she sat across him at breakfast, she could picture his pale chest, his broad shoulders and his weeping erection. But thankfully Uncle Tom was just the same as ever, and this allowed Sara to carry on as normal too. But it made her wonder if last night had been the first time he had called out her name as he took pleasure in himself. Had he been indulging in such pleasure in private for long?

Three days later, there was another ball. The London Season was in full swing, and Uncle Tom insisted that Sara have all the opportunities and entertainment befitting a young lady of her rank. This time Sara watched her Tom more closely and realised that other than to dance with herself and a few other married ladies, Tom did not dance at all. He never danced with any of the unmarried women who were looking for a spouse, and as Sara thought back, she realised that he seemed to have never had a lady friend since the time she had come to stay.

When they got home, Tom once again requested that Sara make her way to her bed for he too was tired and keen to retire. She agreed, knowing that soon she would be seeing him, hot, naked and aroused.

This night found Sara preparing for bed with even more haste than ever before. Becky was dispatched to rest almost immediately. Sara did not want to miss a moment of Tom's act of self-love. This time she watched him as he explored his body, moaning as he imagined her soft hands skimming his flesh. Soon though, he seemed unable to contain his need, and he was bringing himself to completion, with moans that sounded suspiciously, like 'More, my goddess, more,' before groaning out her name in supplication. 'Sweet Sara, sweet, gorgeous, seductive, innocent Sara.'

The next morning Sara declined to go out visiting and asked Tom if they could have a quiet morning in. Once the servants had been informed of their mistress's pleasure, Sara said, 'I'd like to talk to you privately if I may, Tom.'

Tom was surprised, but agreed, for there was nothing he would deny Sara. 'Of course, my darling girl,' he said gently.

Once they were seated comfortably in Tom's study, Sara took his hand in her own as she had done on countless occasions. Looking carefully up at him, she asked, 'Tom, I've been thinking. In all the years I've lived with you, you've never had a lady friend. I've been reading some of your books on Eastern eroticism, are you not lonely for company? If it is the thought of me stopping you from finding a lover, a wife, please, don't hold back.'

Tom was astonished and a little alarmed. He had never suspected that Sara was reading his books on the art of eroticism. 'Do you want a mother, my darling girl?' he finally asked worriedly. 'I could look for a wife if it will make you happy, but I thought we were perfectly happy alone?'

'Oh Tom,' she said softly. 'Of course I'm happy. I just think a man as handsome as you are should not be alone. You're in your prime. Don't you want sex, companionship?'

He laughed then. 'You're the only one who has ever thought me handsome, my darling girl. And you're more than enough companionship for me. Sex, well, one can't have everything.'

Sara looked at him in amazement. 'Why ever not?' she asked candidly.

He looked at her directly then. 'We should not even be speaking of these topics, but I have never denied you your thoughts and curiosity. Sex without love is meaningless, and the only woman I have ever loved is you.'

'Oh Tom,' she said, throwing herself into his arms. 'I love you so much. Don't you know that?'

He stroked her hair. 'I know you love me, my sweet, but I meant the love a man feels for a woman, and a woman feels for a man. I am but a father substitute, a friend. I am not a dashing young man suitable for a beautiful young lady such as you.'

'What silliness,' said Sara, 'as if I've ever cared for appearances.' And then, taking all of her courage into her hands, she sat down on his lap and kissed him.

Tom was immobile with shock. But soon sensation and reason returned and his arms circled her waist to push her off him, even as his mouth opened up to receive her kisses. His mind and his body warred as his cock hardened and lengthened under her.

Feeling his body change brought Sara up short. As she stopped kissing him, Tom once more attempted to push her off him, only to force her to shift and resettle more firmly on his lap.

'My darling girl,' he whispered. 'This is not right. What has gotten into you?'

'Nothing yet,' she whispered back gently, before extending her curious hand to trace the hardened length of him that lay under her.

As her questing hand made contact with his heated flesh, he groaned out loud and thrust roughly into her. 'This is so wrong on so many levels,' he moaned, even as his body thrust itself against her once more.

'Why is it wrong?' asked Sara curiously. 'I love you, you love me, isn't that what matters.'

'My darling girl,' he said gently. 'You are young, innocent. I am an old man. You have your whole future ahead of you, and I have no right to taint you with my base desires.'

'And what about my desires?' she asked boldly.

He laughed, but finally managed in pushing her off his lap. Then, Tom pulled a blanket over his knees to hide his engorged flesh and asked, 'What brought all of this on?'

Sara sat herself on his footstool, in a manner similar to what she had done since she was a child. 'I saw you pleasure yourself after my first ball,' she said, 'and it brought up all kinds of emotions within me. So I hoped and prayed you'd do it again, and you did, last night. You looked so beautiful, I couldn't help but imagine what it would have felt like to touch you, to feel you touch me, and to hear you call out my name as you slid into me.'

'Oh, my darling girl,' he whispered brokenly. He was so hard he thought he would explode just hearing her speak.

'Do you want me?' she asked next.

'Yes,' he groaned. 'I know I shouldn't, for I have seen you grow from a child into a beautiful young woman, but I do. I want you so much I think I am going crazy with need.'

'Oh Tom,' she said. 'Kiss me. Show me how much you want me.'

'How can I ever refuse you?' he said, drawing her back onto his lap, to kiss her as he had long dreamed. His first kiss was hesitant, tentative. He was still afraid of what he was doing to her. But her arms came around his shoulders with confidence, and she kissed him back with all her innocence, passionately.

Feeling more confident, he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth, and she responded by moaning into the kiss. As she moaned, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring, claiming, conquering territory like a general on the march. She matched his questing tongue with her own tentative movements, doing her best to match him, to learn from him. Soon they were both moaning and groaning with desire, as he deepened his kiss even further to thrust his tongue eagerly into her waiting heat, just as his body longed to do down below. As his hips thrust his hardness into her bottom pressed tightly upon his lap, she squirmed and rubbed herself against him. These actions were too much for Tom, wrenching his mouth away from hers, he groaned passionately. 'Oh my beautiful Sara,' he panted, wanting her so much he thought he would burst. 'This is madness, my darling. We must stop. You're an innocent, but holding you in my arms is my undoing. Soon I shall not be able to stop. Please my darling, retire. This is too much, too fast.'

'No,' she said, 'I want to see you pleasure yourself. I've been reading about it.' Again, her bold questing hand stroked his hardened flesh through his breeches. 'Let me touch you,' she whispered, 'like I saw you touch yourself last night.'

'Oh God, woman,' he groaned, driven almost wild with passion. As her hand continued to touch him through his trousers, he hastily undid his buttons until his engorged penis was displayed before her eager gaze.

'It's so big,' she whispered in wonder, her hand coming out to caress its silken tip. 'It feels so soft, and yet, it's so hard,' she murmured, bringing her face close to inspect it.

Her fascination with his cock was his undoing. He roughly pulled her hand until it was encircling his cock and began to pleasure himself.

Sara was enthralled. He looked utterly delicious. She had read that women took the male organ into their mouths and wanting to taste him, she gently swiped at the tip of his now leaking flesh experimentally.

At the feel of her tongue against his cock. Tom jerked violently. 'Oh, sweet Sara,' he gasped.

Realising that Tom had enjoy that, Sara experimented once more. Following the advice of the book, she took his beautiful, glistening flesh into her mouth, sucking on it as she had read. This was just too much for Tom. He thrust his hands into her silken tresses, and pumped, once, twice into her warm, wet mouth before coming with a deep gasp and groan.

As Tom's seed spilled out of him, Sara quickly drew back, so that most of it landed on her tongue and lips.

Tom looked at her and thought he had never seen anything more depraved or more beautiful.

Sara smiled blindingly at him, and then gently, delicately, used the tip of her finger to scoop up his seed that glistening on her lips and pop it into her mouth. Watching her lick his cum off her finger pushed Tom over the top.

Roughly he pulled her towards him before thrusting his tongue into her mouth to share his taste with her.

Sara had never experienced something so erotic, so beautiful. Her Tom had tasted delicious and seeing his sated eyes brought her untold pleasure. Sharing his seed with him seemed utterly depraved, wonderful and sensual, but it was not enough. She wanted to touch him, to taste him everywhere.

As their kisses continued, Tom's hands began to trace all over her young body. When he hands slid round to cup her bosom she almost swooned with delight.

She arched into him, begging him silently to continue his ministrations. A few brief tugs and her bodice was lowered so that her breasts spilled free. Groaning at the sight of her bared breasts, Tom first stroked them with his fingers, before grasping them with his hands to mould and shape them. Soon, this was not enough, and he was bending his head to suckle first one, then the other into his mouth. As tongue and teeth entered the worship of her young flesh, Sara gasped, panting with need.

'Oh Tom,' she moaned. 'You feel so good, please, touch me everywhere.'

Tom was no youth, but he had loved and lusted after Sara for so long that to his surprise he realised that he was hard once more. Realising that the study was no place for this activity, he stood up and helped her rearrange her clothes.

Sara did not want to stop. 'Please, don't send me away,' she begged.

Tom laid his index finger across her lips. 'Don't worry, I could never stop now,' he said gently. 'I want you to go up to your room and retire, saying you have a headache. I shall then release Ram Dass and Becky for the morning and come up. I want you to take off your clothes and wait for me.'

Sara beamed her pleasure. 'Yes sir,' she said happily. 'I shall be waiting.'

* * *

Sara nearly flew to her room; a distressed Becky close to her heals.

'I need to rest,' she said urgently. 'I feel ill, feverish. Oh, Becky, please make sure no one comes upstairs today. I want perfect silence so I can rest.'

'Of course, Miss,' said the ever faithful Becky, helping her slip into her thin cotton nightdress.

'Leave me now, Becky. I shall do the rest,' said Sara, who was impatient to be alone.

Soon, she was alone, her hair unbound, lying like a glossy waterfall upon her back. She wore no underclothes; she wanted to be as ready as possible for her beloved Tom. Not long after, she heard the sounds of the servants leaving. And then, she heard a soft tap on her bedroom door.

'It's open,' called out Sara, her voice husky with desire and anticipation.

And there stood Tom. His jacket discarded, his cravat undone. She opened her arms wide in invitation, and then, then he was walking towards her, only to stop by the foot of the bed, to discard his shirt and under-shirt. Seeing his pale chest revealed to her, she felt decidedly wanton. Her eyes met his in heated passion, and he slowly, bent down, still holding her gaze, to remove his tall boots, socks and finally his trousers. When he was completely naked, he stood proud and erect in front of her.

Never had Sara seen a more magnificent sight. He looked even better than all of the drawings in the books she'd so eagerly perused.

'Are you sure, my darling girl,' Tom asked gently.

When she nodded, too emotional to speak, he approached her on the bed and lowered himself down until he was lying beside her.

She may have been untouched, an innocent, but she knew what she wanted. She had never been afraid to put her learning into practice, and she reached out her hands to gently stroke his chest, his flank before once more trailing her hand down to his groin to stroke the now familiar proud erection.

Again, her untutored touches ignited Tom's passion. Groaning aloud, he drew her over him, until she was straddling his body. He stroked his hands down her back, caressing her slim waist, before dipping down to cup her arse and press her tightly to his engorged flesh. She moaned at the contact, and Tom pulled up the material of the nightdress until it was bunched up around her waist. As their most intimate flesh came into contact with each other, they both moaned in delight.

'You feel so wonderful,' murmured Tom.

'So do you,' whispered Sara, grinding herself against him.

With another yank, the nightdress was raised over her chest, then her head, and flung across the room to fall in a pile against the wall.

Then, Tom looked upon the goddess above him, for a goddess she appeared to him. Her slim waist, her rounded globes tipped with pale pink nipples, her wide hips straddling him turned his hardened flesh even harder. In his wildest fantasies and desires, Tom had never expected to see his Sara displayed this way. Wanting to touch and taste her everywhere, he gently pushed her back, until she was lying on her back on the bed. Then, Tom loomed over her, to kiss, suckle and worship every curve, dip and crevice of her body.

Sara arched into his touch, wanting more; desperate for him to not stop the amazing sensations he was arousing within her.

He kissed her breasts, her collar bone before suckling and biting her nipples repeatedly. The pain of his bites, were then soothed with his slow swirling tongue. It was exquisite. When her nipples were akin to hard pointed buttons, he bit into them once more, causing Sara to nearly scream in pleasure. 'That feels incredible,' she gasped out.

Tom smirked. He had never felt so much like a man as he did at that moment, bringing pleasure to his beloved.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, he kissed and suckled his way down her flat belly, to her nest of curls. There, he gently slipped a finger in to find her unbelievable wet.

Sara was no shrinking violet. She arched into his touch and Tom nuzzled his way down to slowly lick and suckle her clit. As she gasped and moaned, he increased the pressure of his tongue on her bundle of nerves, before thrusting his tongue as far as it would go into her weeping hole. He could feel her barrier as his tongue plunged into her, and he wanted her mindless in orgasm as he finally took her innocence.

Soon Sara was thrashing about in passion as Tom brought her to her first orally induced orgasm. 'Oh, Tom, Tom,' she moaned, as she gushed her sweet juices, which were eagerly lapped by her devoted Tom.

'I never knew anything could feel so good,' she said in amazement as she recovered her senses.

'It gets better, my sweet,' he said with a smirk. Tom had gone from being a kind gentlemanly man, to a confident, brazen male before his now sated Sara. For so long, he had held his passion for her in check, but now, now he could unleash all of his desires upon her. Then he kissed her, sharing her flavour with her before dipping into her moist heat in an attempt to bring her to the brink once more. This time, he was less gentle, more insistent as he hurtled her young body into quivering, shuddering pleasure.

'Oh, Tom,' gasped Sara, her breath coming in loud panted sobs as he licked and sucked furiously. His fingers were now pressed into her, pumping her core, pressing into her barrier with each thrust.

Soon, he could not control himself any further. Knowing his Sara was on the verge of her second orgasm, he settled himself over her, and looking her straight in her eyes, he said, 'This will hurt, my love, but the pain will soon be replaced by pleasure.'

'Yes,' said Sara. 'Take me, I am yours.'

With one savage kiss, Tom plunged in to the hilt, his cock buried deep within her flesh.

Sara gasped out loud at the brutal invasion, but the sensation of being filled by him was so magnificent that she was over her pain almost instantly. Realising that his precious Sara was not frozen in pain, Tom began to move. His tentative thrusts were met by her halting attempts at reciprocation and that drove Tom's patience over the edge. Pulling her thighs over his arms, he fucked her as hard as he could; each hard thrust causing the goddess beneath him to shriek is delight. 'Oh, my beloved, that's so good,' moaned Sara repeatedly before she once more shattered, her body milking Tom's hard cock buried deep within her.

This caused Tom to shatter and he followed, shooting his seed within her moist, wet heat. Exhausted, he rolled over, pulling her slight weight to drape over him. As he came to more awareness, he found his beautiful Sara beaming at him.

'I love you,' she said simply. 'I want you to make love to me everyday, that was-,' and then she stopped, 'I've no words to describe how earth shattering that was.'

Tom laughed. 'Nothing in the world will keep me from you, now that I have had you, my beloved Sara,' he said.

Sated, the lovers fell into contented slumber.


End file.
